Ten Reasons Why
by UnsubUnicorn
Summary: At the top, I scribble a title in scratchy handwriting. "Ten… reasons… why… I should not… fall in love…" I talk the words out as I write, "with Len Kagamine." Directly below that, I write "by Miku Hatsune". Oneshot. Rated T for language.


_Hi guys! I'm back with another one-shot. I worked hard on this and I hope that you feel that I've improved. This one took a little longer to write and I normally don't ask like this but I'd really like it if you could review this story! I'd love to hear what you think, so please review C: Sorry if it sounds a bit selfish.  
Also, for those of you who are familiar with my works know that I don't include fowl language. I'll warn you guys here, THIS STORY HAS MULTIPLE CURSE WORDS IN IT! If you dislike curse words, this isn't the story for you. Sorry if it makes anyone uncomfortable, I just felt it would be more realistic (the characters are Seniors in High School. What Senior hasn't cursed at least once in High School?).  
__Anyways, without further ado, please enjoy!_

* * *

"Okay, so let's get started." SeeU clasps her hands together as she flops onto my bed.

I sit parallel to her at my writing desk, my left side tilted up higher because of my phone in my butt pocket. My pencil hovers over a fresh sheet of binder paper, poised to write. At one point, I put the pencil down and grab a french fry from the cardboard McDonald's container.

"That's disgusting." SeeU says, wrinkling her nose. "Do you know what those things are made of? They're very artificial." In comparison to my homely self, my best friend is beautiful and all-around stunning. Leave it to her to hound me about a fry.

"SeeU, love, we live in an artificial world. We might as well eat artificial food."

My sandy-haired friend laughs and points at me with glistening cerulean eyes. "Okay, you got me there. Let's just start this list so you can get over that douche ASAP."

I nod, stuffing the soggy french fry in my mouth and wiping my fingertips against my jeans. I resume my pose, picking up the pencil. At the top, I scribble a title in scratchy handwriting. "Ten… reasons… why… I should not… fall in love…" I talk the words out as I write, "with Len Kagamine." Directly below that, I write "by Miku Hatsune".

Once I finish, I look to SeeU. "Okay, number one?"

"Hmmm…" I think for a while. "He's a popular little freak who'll never fall for me."

SeeU nods slowly, a thinking face similar to the one of a popular meme titled "not bad". I chuckle slightly at the antics of my best friend. "Not bad, not bad. A little depressing, but sadly true." I write a "one" on the left side of the red line and record what I said, the graphite of my pencil leaving irritable grey smudges as I move from left to right.

_I met him in the eighth grade. Well, actually, I haven't met him back then… I just saw him here and there around campus sometimes. He'd usually be surrounded by a group of friends eating at the middle table during lunchtime, compared the duo of SeeU and I eating in the corner by the lockers. I fell for him instantly because he was so handsome-looking and charming. Through the years, I tried to get the courage to talk to him, but I always failed._

"Next…" I drawl, my head tilted upward and a hand at my lip, "He always makes fun of my teal hair."

SeeU looks at me with a pout. "Aw, baby, I think your hair is cute!"

"I know. Thank you." I smile warmly. "But I know you think it's cuter on my brother."

SeeU grins at the mention of her boyfriend. "Nahh. Almost, though." She chuckles.

I shake my head and turn back to my list. I number it again and write my second point.

_"Are you a swimmer or something?"_

_ I was at my locker. It was sophomore year and I was shoving a few notebooks on top of the mountain that lived in my locker. I turned around and saw Len in all of his glory._

_ "What? No, why?" I frowned at that moment, although all I wanted to do was smile because Len Kagamine just asked me a question that didn't have the words "homework" or "copy"._

_ "Oh, that's strange. I thought the chlorine got to your weird-ass hair and colored it or something."_

"Three!" SeeU says, flipping onto her back. She sticks up three fingers.

"Um. He has his hair in a girly-ass ponytail."

SeeU cackles at my remark. "Yes, yes! Write that one down."

_I was a freshman. Len and I had biology class together. During the second semester, when we moved seats, I was moved behind yours truly. I was so flustered when I found out about our new seating arrangement. I thought that since we sat near each other, we'd be able to hit it off. However, it was just a fantasy for he never looked my way once. He kept on talking to these other popular girls who sat around him. Since I had no one else to talk to, I just kept on staring at the back of his head and at his ponytail. I've always wanted to just reach out and grab it._

"Fourrrrr…" I announce, finishing up number three, "He only sees me as a friend."

"Bro!" SeeU corrects.

"Bro." I say, changing my original statement. I write a "four" and start to write the statement.

_During the beginning of Junior year, Len came over to do a science project with me. My infatuation for him died down at that point, and I honestly could not have care less about him. When he came over, though, I kept on thinking, "What if he likes me?" The crush grew back in less than an hour. He was so funny and cute; it was hard not to fall for him. He had me wrapped around his little finger again._

_ Later that evening, we both agreed on a break. He asked me what we could do and I suggested that we played video games. He seemed pretty thrilled to meet a girl gamer and accepted._

_ We played for the longest time and had so much fun. We got so close and I really felt that he liked me. In the middle of a partner match, I K.O.'d the players we were playing against. We both whooped and he embraced me in a hug. I was so sure that he liked me._

_ "Nice one, bro!"_

"Okay. Next." SeeU says once she sees my pencil stop moving.

"Umm… his whole life practically revolves around basketball."

_By the time we were in the middle of Junior year, Len and I were already close friends. I wanted to hang out with him constantly in hopes that we'd become more then friends. He usually was busy. Half of the time, the excuse had something to do with basketball. When we could hang out, I'd go over to his house and we'd either watch basketball or head over to the courts to shoot hoops. However, he quickly realized that I was hopeless at basketball._

_ "Okay, Miku, what position do you want to play?"_

_ "What? There are positions?"_

_ Len looked at me with a facial expression of disbelief._

_ I look at him. Len looks expectant for answers. "What?" I say defensively, "Why would you need positions in basketball if you're just going to move and run around anyways?"_

_ Len smacked his forehead with his hand. "Miku, do you know anything about basketball?"_

_ "Yes." I lied._

_ "Oh really?" He looks at me, clearly not amused. "Name three NBA basketball players, any three. Any team, retired, dead, or playing. This is really easy."_

_ 'This would probably be easier if I knew what NBA meant…' I thought to myself. "Umm… Yao Ming."_

_ "One."_

_ "Uhh… uhh… Tom Cruise?"_

_ "…Dear Lord, Miku."_

_ "Oh! Oh! No, no, no, I meant Tom Brady!"_

_ "… What the fuck"_

"Reason six," I say out loud, "He's a shortie."

_In middle school, something strange happened. I grew really tall. I mean, I most definitely wasn't the tallest girl in my homeroom class, not by a long shot. But I did grow rather tall for my body build. I was extremely skinny and lightweight for my height and out of proportion. It didn't help my self-esteem when I learned that Len Kagamine, my crush, was a full two inches shorter than I._

_ In High School, he at least caught up to me and surpassed me by an inch but my ego still couldn't digest that. I was so self-conscious, and my height didn't help. For bodies like mine to work, I should be much shorter to work the "cute" look. I was and still am positive that Len would never look my way because of my tall and lanky body build._

"Also, he's a pervert. I'm to flat-chested for him."

"Miku!" SeeU says, looking at me. "You're fucking perfect. Stop putting yourself down."

"But you have to agree, I am pretty flat."

SeeU grins. "Yeah, you are."

I write it down with a laugh.

_Earlier this Senior year, Len and I were hanging out. It was just another hangout day. The two of us were playing video games and pigging out. As usual, I was wondering why he didn't like me romantically._

_ "Hand me the Ruffles, kid." Len said when we paused the game._

_ "Hell no!" I said, hogging the bag to myself. I shoved my hand inside and pulled out a handful, stuffing it into my mouth in an unladylike manner._

_ "You are my bitch and therefore you must give me the Ruffles." He said, eyes glowing a teasing azure._

_ This, of course, invited me in for further provocation. "Noooo. Deal with it." I said lazily, slowly dropping another chip onto my tongue._

_ Without a warning, Len lunged toward me in chase of the chips. With a yip, I went down and he clumsily landed on top of me._

_ I looked up into his eyes, burning a colorful magenta. There was a moment of silence held in the air before Len opened his mouth._

_ "That hurt. Maybe if you had boobs, I'd land on something nicer."_

_ Obviously, I slapped him after that. _

"Alright," SeeU sighs. "Number eight."

I jot down the number "eight" and talk as I begin to write my next reason. "Eight: He always loses his phone."

_"Where is he, dammit?" It was the summer break between Junior and Senior year. SeeU went back to Korea and I had no one else to hang out with. I had called Len about a thousand times only to be answered by his annoying voicemail ("Yo, stalkers, its Len. Can't come to the phone 'cause I'm out living my life! So anyways, here comes the beep, you know what to do.") every time. _

_ With a resigned sigh, I walked over to the gas station to get some candy at their store. When I got there, I saw Len looking at a few packs of gum._

_ "Len!" I exclaimed. "Why didn't you answer your phone?"_

_ He looked up at me. "Oh, Miku! Hey! About that…" He laughs nervously and apologetically._

_ I face palm. "You lost it. Again."_

"And nine…" SeeU continues, now in an upright position.

"Nine. Well, he never has anything nice to say about me." I huff angrily. "Honestly, it's like he doesn't find a single thing about me good! He's a total—"

"Woah Miku. Calm your tits and write it down." SeeU says, giving me a pointed look.

"Right, right…"

_It was my third Winter Ball as a Junior. I was going with SeeU as a friend (she wasn't going out with Mikuo yet). However, I had every intention of meeting with Len at the ball. Although he had a date, he wasn't going out with the girl and I wanted to show him everything I had._

_ I curled my hair and then twisted it up into a complex up do. My ears wore a sparkling pearl each. I brought out the best in my figure by wearing a tight fitting, long, raven-black dress with patterns of vines and flowers running down my side etched in with silver thread. A thin halter strap held up the dress; the top was also colored in silver. The dress reached my ankle, making me look classy and sophisticated. SeeU, dressed in a cute, short, champagne-colored dress, helped me with my makeup. She painted on a mature style, using a dark pallet. When I looked in the mirror, I looked like a whole new person. _

_ It was the first night in years that I felt confident about my appearance._

_ When the two of us entered, I immediately set search for Len. When I found him, he took a long look at me._

_ "Do… do I look okay?" I breathe awkwardly, a smile on my face._

_ "You… you look evil."_

"Alright! One more!" SeeU says encouragingly.

I chew on another french fry thoughtfully. I try to come up with a reasonable argument as to why I shouldn't like Len, but my mind draws a blank.

"He… he's just Len."

I look at SeeU, ashamed. I waited for her to scold me about not giving good answers, but when I see her face, she looks serious.

"Miku, that is a very good reason."

We both look at each other for a while before she jumps off of my bed.

"Well, I must be going. Later, love. Text me!" She chirps happily. She gives me a hug and waltzes out the door.

I sigh to myself and stare hard at the list. As all the memories resurface, I become confused as to what this list is about.

I lean back into my chair, rubbing my temples. Then I go back to the top of my list where "Ten Reasons Why I Should Not Fall in Love with Len Kagamine" is written. I give it one last thought and cross out the "not". With a satisfied smile, I fall back into my chair.

"Oh God, I really do love Len Kagamine." I say loudly, wanting to let it all out. "I really, really do. Through all the good times and the bad times, I just can't seem to get my mind off that boy."

Now content, I leave my writing desk and stretch onto my bed. I check the time. "What? It's eleven thirty and Mikuo still isn't home?" I say out loud to myself. I pull my phone out of my back pocket so I can call Mikuo and chew his ear out.

When I look at my screen, instead of seeing my home menu, I see the screen they display when you're in the middle of a call with someone. "Apparently, I butt-dialed someone." I say with I sigh.

I look at how long the call has been. It's been for three hours! SeeU was here three hours ago… I made my list three hours ago…

I freeze. Shakily, I look down to see who exactly I called.

_Len Kagamine._

"Oh, shit!" I curse out loud. From the other side, I hear a string of amused laughter.

"Miku Hatsune, you and I have a lot to talk about."

"Fuck!" Hurriedly, I end the call. I repeatedly click the "end" button, mind in a scramble and heat rising to my ears. _No, no, no, no, no. No no no._

I wait for a few minutes. My phone seems to display no new activity. I'm just about to call SeeU when my phone buzzes, signaling that I have a text.

_Len Kagamine._

Shakily, I press "open". My eyes drink in the lengthy text.

_One Reason Why You Should Fall in Love with Len Kagamine_

_by Len Kagamine_

_Because if you don't fall in love with him, when he asks you out this afternoon and you reject him, he'll be very sad._

The capillaries in my face burst, flooding my face with a wave of red. Numbly, I send back a stupid text.

_Why would he do that? What time this afternoon?_

A reply comes back almost immediately.

_Because he really, really loves you too. Right now._

My phone ringtone goes off. A call. I accept the call without even having to look at who it is.

"Miku Hatsune, will you be my girlfriend?"

I smile slowly, still in disbelief. Nevertheless, I let myself break out into a cheesy grin. "Need you ask?"

* * *

_Hope you liked it!_

_Until next time, have a nice day and take care!  
xUnsub_


End file.
